


The Belt

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), chrisaac - Fandom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha Scott McCall, Bisexual chris argent, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Double Oral Penetration, Eavesdropping, Feelings Realization, Isaac is a switch, Isaac was never with Allison in this fic, Love Bites, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Scott has a crush on Chris, Shameless Smut, Smut, chrisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Scott is jealous of Isaac and Chris Argent, but won't admit it to himself. He has a massive crush on Chris.Isaac and Chris wreck each other.Don't know if this is really "underage" since Isaac is almost 18, so in case you're sensitive about borderline adult relationships don't read this.





	The Belt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlashaftertheCold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashaftertheCold/gifts).



"It's not going to fit." 

"Yes, it will. You just have to hold still."

Scott has his ear pressed up to the door, wondering what the hell is going on in Isaac's room. Two hearts beating rather quickly thud in his ears. The blond beta is in there with what sounds like the hunter, Chris Argent.  
"It's too long. I'm telling you, it's gonna go in crooked. Plus, I’m starting to get a cramp." Isaac’s voice is husky, strained.  
"If you stop squirming and just hold it straight, it’ll just slip in on its own," the hunter's deep timbre echoes back.

Okay, whatever is happening, Scott is dying to know if it’s as bad as he imagines. He crosses himself, shielding his chocolate eyes with his palm. The Alpha knocks.

"Isaac, you in there? I'm coming in so if you're not decent, holler," he says as he turns the knob. Regardless of the state of affairs, Scott’s decided to barge in. 

This has not been unusual behavior of late. In fact, the Alpha has developed a habit of being a bit too protective of his beta, which doesn't always put him in the best situations. Sometimes it's downright cumbersome, since Isaac is more than capable of making his own choices... and more often than not, his own mistakes. This situation would be no different, except Scott’s just made it his mission to smother him.  
If what’s transpiring here is the beta sleeping with Allison's father, Scott can't wrap his head around that right now. At the very least, he doesn’t want to be privy to it on a Saturday morning without warning.  
  
"God, please don't let them be fucking," he prays. The door flies open, and Scott peeks through his fingers bashfully.  What he walks in on is a very confused werewolf holding a shelf above his head.  
Isaac's wiry muscles are taut under the wood's weight, both he and the hunter fully clothed. 

"Scott?" Chris Argent greets him. He's holding a screw driver in his left hand which he pops into a tool belt hanging crookedly off his skinny waist. Scott inhales deeply, awkwardly scratching his head. He didn’t think "construction worker Chris" is something he’d ever need to see. But goddamn. Burned into memory.  
  
“Mr. Argent.”  
The Alpha’s gaze is inevitably drawn to the hunter’s arms, tanned a golden amber with a touch of light chestnut hair covering the forearms. Everything about this man is “sex,” and even Scott is not immune to his charms.  
Perhaps it was a pang of jealousy that led his hand into invading their privacy?  
  
“Scott, you okay?” Isaac raises a curved eyebrow and waves. “Dude…”  
The Alpha is a bit… distracted. Chris Argent body’s was engineered to be perfect. Even the biceps, which are tightly confined in a grey v-neck t-shirt, beg to be admired. Just enough chest shows to entice Scott to linger there, leaving him desiring to see more, to touch. Taste?  
The Alpha catches himself and blushes deeply.  
  
Chris rubs his trimmed beard, suspicious of what might be passing through the boy’s mind.   
"Scott, why were you covering your eyes?" he asks the Alpha. "What exactly did you think we were doing in here?"  
  
One hand uncomfortably perched on his hip, the brunette chuckles to himself.  
"Well, I, ... I heard **'it's too long and it won't fit'**.. I just imagined the worst."  
  
Scott clears his throat in obvious embarrassment.   _How would Chris Argent feel inside him? What’s_ **it** like? Would that scenario be the worst of anything?  
“Oh god I have to stop this,” Scott scolds himself.  
Isaac grins, a couple curls falling into his face from his unruly blond mane. "So, you were eavesdropping and thought I was getting sexed by Mr. Argent? And the best solution to this was you interrupting us?"   
  
Chris removes the tool belt and places it on Isaac's desk, laughing heartily. Scott's chocolate eyes crinkle as he giggles, kind of wishing Chris would put the belt back on.   
“I guess I didn’t think about the consequence. Sorry. I have a tendency to act on impulse.”  
  
Argent reaches out and squeezes his shoulder. "Well, thank you for the vote of confidence in my physical prowess, Scott. And had that actually been happening, I assure you I’d have had the good sense to lock the door, and there’d be no doubt about it. I would have made it fit at all costs.”  
  
Isaac does a double take. Did Chris just say that?! AND admit he’d be down to fuck?!  
  
“As you can see, Scott, I'm only helping young Isaac here to put up a shelf. Its all terribly innocent, I'm afraid."  
“What a shame,” the dark wolf mutters under his breath.  
The Alpha suddenly feels stupid for jumping to conclusions, but it was an honest mistake given the content of the conversation.  Part of him is also oddly relieved that Isaac and the hunter aren’t lovers, and he refuses to admit why he cares.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he whispers to Isaac.  
"Dude... next time like knock, for real.  I might have actually had someone in here in a… compromised state. Did you need something else, Scott, or are you just stifling me as usual?" Isaac enquires, slightly annoyed.  
  
Chris clucks his tongue. “Now now, Isaac, there’s no reason to be mean. Your Alpha was just afraid for your… safety? Isn’t that right, Scott? My enormous member might have hurt your beta?” Now Chris is being facetious.  
Isaac suppresses a sneer.  
"Yeah, sorry. Both of you. I just... nevermind. Anyway, I was heading out to get food. Was gonna ask if you wanted something. Isaac? Mr. Argent?"   
_Mr. Argent, any chance you’d like me?_  
  
The blond declines. "I'm good, Scott. Thanks though."   
Chris agrees. "Yes, Scott. I had a late breakfast so I’m not hungry. But thank you."  
_Well, not hungry for food._  
  
The Alpha complies. "Sure, no problem. I guess I'll leave you to your... shelving." He tiptoes out the room, walking backwards.  
"Okay then," breathes his roommate. “And close the door, please.”

When Scott shuts it behind him, basically face palming himself right afterwards, all he wants is to get out of the house as fast as his werewolf legs will carry him.  
It’s difficult for him to breathe. He’s also not going to acknowledge whatever triggered the hardness in his pants. Self-denial is an amazing thing.  
  
The two men remaining in the room contemplate each other in silence, one sizing up the other. Isaac’s brow wrinkles as he walks over and locks the door.  
Chris Argent says nothing, but he does pick up on a certain change of vibe in the room.  
  
It isn't so much the implication of there being something between them, it’s that now that Scott thought it, there _could_ be something. Both are seeing one other with new eyes.  
“Thanks, Scott,” Isaac muses. It took but a second. One presumption. Now everything is suddenly “grey.” Or, salt and light brown, rather. A gorgeous, blue-eyed, salt and light-brown bearded problem.  
  
There’s a dilemma brewing inside Argent as well. Sometimes that's all it takes, one moment. The “obvious” goes and smacks you in the face like someone who jolts you from a panic attack. Hard and immediate.  
Would it be so bad for the beta to fall into his arms? After all the torture the poor kid went through by the hands of his father, would having a mature man make him feel wanted be so awful?  
Lord knows he could use the affection himself. It’s been so long since Victoria “died.”

Chris plays dumb, shakes his head in amusement. The seed that the Alpha planted has found fresh ground.  
"That Scott, lemme tell you. He's got quite the imagination," the grit in his voice is scratching the itch that’s growing within the boy.   
  
The hunter avoids the blond’s gaze in what is a rather pathetic attempt at seduction. He's bent over, fiddling with his toolbox. The elder knows full well that his perfect ass is angled just right.   
Isaac's baby blues trace over the superlative buttocks bursting out of his jeans. He swallows, prominent Adam's apple a bob in his suddenly dry throat.   
  
The beta is standing with the shelf poised against his hip, head tilted, when Chris looks up at him.   
His blue steel stare speaks volumes.  
"You okay, Isaac?"   
Chris takes a step in his direction, a smirk twisting his luscious lips.  

The younger nods, wavy hair bouncing on his forehead. The shelf falls over with a thud.  
"Is it getting hot in here? Because I'm suddenly very warm." He doesn’t hesitate even a moment, his ribbed top over his head and discarded on the floor before the elder can formulate an answer.    
  
Chris grins, a row of impossibly white teeth more an invitation than a reaction. He’s clearly impressed by the broad shoulders and pecs flexing beneath the boy’s perfect ivory skin.  
The hunter is surprised he’s never noticed how pretty Isaac is. The whole Abercrombie model look, the slightly crooked jaw.  
Perhaps it was just the idea of it being "wrong" that prevented Argent from ever considering him as anything but his daughter’s friend.  
And ever since Allison passed, he’s been so lonely and aching for companionship. The void she and Victoria left, it was too much. He didn’t think he could stop the bellowing from within his soul, but it’s suddenly quieter.  
The screams that tear him from slumber so often, to where his own bed is no longer inviting, sound muted.  
But Chris’ thoughts digress.

"It might be, yes. Just a little hotter now. You know, these physiological reactions are often also... hormonal. You becoming a man and all. How old are you now?"  
Nice attempt at subtlety, Argent. 

"Um, almost 18.” Isaac trembles a bit but reaches out to fumble with Chris’ shirt. He fingers the thin cotton material.  
“I think...um," he's started stuttering a bit, “I think maybe the shelf can wait, Mr. Argent.”  
“Mmhm,” the man agrees, nose pressed to Isaac’s long neck. “I think it can. And call me Christopher.”  
 A second shirt joins the one already kicked to the side of the bed.

"You’re looking a little flushed, Isaac." The hunter whispers, stalking his prey. One step closer to the kill.   
"Yes, my cheeks are burning,” the boy states, undoing Chris’ belt as he licks him over the mouth with a papery tongue.  
"May I feel you for fever, Isaac?"  
The boy gulps.  
"For the love of God stop saying my name like that," he thinks. “I’m gonna cum right now.”

The hunter puts a cool hand on Isaac's cheek, the other straying to the hem of his ever tighter pants. One finger circles the button at the top. 

"Mr. Argent. Christopher. I don't think that's where you're supposed to feel for fever," the wolf stammers, a knowing grin stamped on his plump lips as Chris’ pants come undone.  
“Holy shit,” Isaac utters in shock.  
“I know,” Chris rumbles into his ear. “ _But don’t worry, I’ll make it fit.”_  
The sound of a zipper barely covers the beta’s hiss.  
  
There isn’t much else to say. They fall on each other with a visceral need that’s been suppressed for too long.  
Isaac is breathing through his nose, the hunter taking full possession of his hot, thirsty mouth. His beard grates against the boy’s chin, leaving an extensive red welt as he tangles himself into his silky ringlets.  
  
Chris’ eager hands explore the wolf like a globe, crawling over him, moving along his valleys, spinning him. Fingertips map his mounds and follow the indentations of his body’s dry riverbeds.  
“So beautiful, baby. So fucking perfect,” Argent moans, pushing his needy erection into his lover’s.  
“Jesus, Christopher, keep touching me, please,” the beta pleads.  
  
The wolf’s hard like marble under such smooth and creamy skin that the hunter can’t help but want to render it imperfect. His hot muscle trails from his cavity, the boy tasting like mints and his skin scenting of jasmine.  
The first hickey is purple and deep. Argent knows when to bite in and when to suck his delicate derma, rolling it a bit over his lower teeth.  
  
“Ugh, fuck Christopher,” Isaac beseeches him. “I want you. Fucking get this off me already.”  
 As his nimble fingers work to yank the underclothes off the boy, Isaac has already stripped him of his and has been working his cock for a good minute with short, rough strokes.  
“Fuck, I can’t even fit you in my fist,” he struggles for breath. The hunter is thick, what one would call “beer can girth,” and once he’s naked Isaac falls to his knees in worship, using two hands to jerk him.  
“Isaac, oh baby that mouth…”  
Chris grunts as his cock disappears. “It’s paradise…” he says to himself.  
  
The hunter’s pubic bone bangs against Isaac’s slick chin, blue eyes blown black as he revels in the boy sucking on him so beautifully. His abs tense under the attention, a low heat burning in his gut.  
“Baby, ugh… I want you. Get on the bed, let’s do 69. I want to taste you, swallow your cum. We can fuck later. We can fuck into eternity but right now I need you in my mouth.”  
  
Isaac wipes a tear from his long lashes, having pushed most of Chris’ thick length down his gullet.  
“Christopher, you taste so good. Wanna eat you whole,” he murmurs when he pulls off.  
  
They lie down on the bed, limbs weak with lust, and position themselves limply head to groin. Isaac resumes his oral ministrations, face down in Chris’ bed of pubes as he chokes himself on his cock.  
“Ugh baby, shit…” Argents laments. “Go deep, just like that.” He dares to push Isaac’s head down further onto his leaking dick.  
  
The hunter won’t do much more after that except whimper, Isaac’s impressive wolf meat massaging the groove of his tongue, up to the top of his palate.  
It’s a play of coordination and need, each milking the other at a different pace based on their body readings.  
Chris likes it deep, with a lot of suction. The nails of his free hand dig into Isaac’s ass in approval, the beta growling from behind the hunter’s cock in understanding.  
Isaac prefers the swollen, rounded tip to be licked and sucked lightly, his balls rolled in Chris’ palm as he wrings his length vigorously.  
“Harder, faster,” speak the beta’s hands, bucking his sex into Chris’ mouth when he’s close.  
  
A sheen of sweat covers their flawless bodies from the delicious effort. One is tanned amber and shiny like an Egyptian god, the other pale and sculpted like a Roman statue.  
Argent is the first to come, shooting a very thick and salty release straight down Isaac’s throat. The boy’s face is covered in spit and cum bubbles when he inches back to swallow.  
He lets a bit drip out the side of his puffed lips.  
  
“MMMMM” Chris hums against Isaac’s cock, not able to verbalize his orgasm as the boy’s member jerks and spurts immediately after his.  
The wolf howls, the long necklace of jizz falling from his ruby lip and down his neck as his eyes shine yellow.  
“Jesus, Christopher, fuck!” he slurs.  
The hunter’s still silenced, a second wave of musky, salty cum filling his belly.  
It’s an unbelievable sensation to drink from a wolf, whose secretions are much more copious and watery respect to that of a human. It’s nothing like Chris Argent has ever tasted before.  
When he senses Isaac’s done, he removes himself from the boy’s groin with a pop.  
  
Two men covered in perspiration and semen lay side by side, index fingers touching, poised on the duvet like dolls.  
“Isaac, baby…fuck. No one has ever…” he pants. “I mean it’s hard because I’m so…”  
The boy smiles to himself, satisfied he could take his ridiculously thick cock so well.  
“I like to deep throat, I’ve got no gag reflex and a pretty big mouth, so,” Isaac compliments himself.  
  
Chris rolls over, sucking the cum from his boy’s neck and chin with slurps. “That was fucking amazing. Best blowjob I’ve ever had. What have you done to me, Isaac?” the hunter marvels.  
  
The beta is beaming, playing with Chris’ chest hair.  
“This was by far the hottest thing I’ve ever done, Chris. The hottest. I really want you to fuck me now, see what that width feels like stretched out in my ass. Though I switch, if you want I can fuck you, too.”  
Argent nods, tracing a circle on the beta’s slick chest. “Or we can do both?” he grins.  
Isaac angles in for a dirty, jizzy kiss.  
“Or we can do both,” he whispers. “Can I ask you to put the tool belt back on?”

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if they'll be a second chapter to this dealing with Scott's emotions (or a threesome), so I'm going to leave it as wip for now.


End file.
